Family Guy Through the Years
Family Guy Through the Years is an episode of Family Guy. Synopsis Family Guy is reimagined as a series that's been on the air for 60 years and, in a special retrospective, it looks back at the cultural events and issues that were tackled on the show in the 1950's, 60's and 70's. Plot Peter Griffin comes to us live at The Museum of Radio & Television, ready to celebrate the 60th anniversary of Family Guy and it's set record as the world's longest running television series. 1950's In one of the first episodes of Family Guy, The Griffins are hearing word about this new fangled technology device called a "television" that's been sweeping the nation with it's greatness. Peter's wife, named Lois, and his three kids beg him to buy one, for the family, but Peter is hesitant, as it'd cost a happy cabbage just to get the cheapest kind. Lois suggests getting a job to make extra dough, but Peter swiftly has his shirt out about this, saying he won't allow a Fubbs Parlor in a place for the John Goodfellas. Lois ignores this and gets a job at Al Harrington's Highly Dangerous Albeit Handy Radioactive Power Company anyway. Peter eventually racks up enough dough for a television set, buys the device, and calls the whole neighborhood over for a party. While watching the pictures, an infomercial for Lois' new company is aired on TV, and the camera crew had a bad case of the bright disease, as they showed Lois. Peter is more hot-headed than a fucked up fox in a forest fire, and that Toots needs to get help. Lois quits the job, but when receiving her final paycheck, she gets enough money to buy another TV set, which explodes upon it's first use. Lois then learns the important lesson that women shouldn't work. 1960's Chris wants to go to Woodstock, but Peter forbids it. After hearing how Chris quit his paper route job, Peter grounds him. Chris escapes on the night of Woodstock and after Meg tattled on him, Peter drove down there to search for him. By the time he got there, Chris was already tripping on acid. Chris justified this, when he told Peter that he did all the same things when he was young. Peter un-grounded him and they returned home, where Chris got his old job back and Peter was a bit more loose around the edges with him. Finally, Peter turned on the TV and flicked through the channels. All that was on was The Moon Landing, The First Performance of The Beatles, and the deaths of JFK and Lee Harvey Oswald. This lack of entertainment almost made Peter put down the remote, before he came across a repeat of a Gilligan's Island episode that he liked, which the whole family was greatly intrigued by. 1970's Peter forces Chris to enlist in Vietnam, but Brian opposes it, warning him of how dangerous it is. His warnings fall on deaf ears. Glenn Quagmire returns from his duty in Vietnam and gets spat on and welcomed back by The Griffins. The Beer Bar Buddies welcome Quagmire back with a might at The Disco Bar. There, Quagmire explains how horrible the war is and Peter realizes his awful mistake. He then pretends to be Chris, so that he can go to war instead of him. This succeeds, but Peter is quickly crushed by a mountain of regret. It's too late for turning back, though, as Peter has already been forced onto the plane by Sgt. Williams and Chris arrived on the scene a few minutes late, both for confirming his identity and for saving Peter. Peter's shipment into Vietnam results in him getting killed instantly. Characters Major Roles *Peter Griffin *Lois Griffin *Chris Griffin *Meg Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Brian Griffin *Glenn Quagmire Minor Roles *Cleveland Brown *Joe Swanson *Donna Tubbs-Brown *Kimi Quagmire *Tom Tucker *Consuela De La Morrela *Al Harrington *Herbert the Pervert *Mort Goldman *Connie D'amico *Ollie Williams *Elvis Presley *Mike Brady *Neil Armstrong *John F. Kennedy *Ed Sullivan *The Beatles *Gilligan *Eric Forman *Donna Pinciotti *Michael Kelso *Steven Hyde *Fez *Seamus Levine (Cameo) *Giant Chicken (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Donkey Kong (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Princess Pauline (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Bruce Jenner (Pictured) *Cooper White (Deleted Scene) *Bianca Till (Deleted Scene) *Don Knotts (Deleted Scene) Quotes :Peter: For 60 years, Sunday has met God, Football, and Family Guy, and later, to a lesser degree, The Simpsons. ---- :Chris: What's going on when a guy says a girl has a red scare in her Harry Truman? ---- :Meg: Can we get a television set? :Peter: Sorry, Meg. We don't got the money. We're managing too much needs right now. :Lois: We'd have to stop using certain things to save up. :Meg: Why don't we lay off our domestic help? What was her name? Beusuela? :Brian: Beusuela is kind of annoying. :a black version of Consuela comes up :Beusuela: Imma clean de couch now, Mizz Elizah. :Brian: angry No. I'm sitting on it. :Beusuela: Mmm-mmm-mmm. Imma clean now. to push Peter off :Brian: pushing Beusuela away Lois! Little help!? :Beusuela: Mmm-mmm-mmm. :Lois: Beusuela. Why don't you do my laundry for me? :Beusuela: Oooh, de lanjee, Mizz Elizah? You gibbon me de waht wimmon privvije? :Lois: You bet. Put on your latex gloves and start folding. :excitedly runs to the laundry room :Beusuela: Zippadee du da! Zippadee yay! :Brian: of relief Thank you, Lois. :back to scene :Peter: Laying off Beusualah would only save us a couple nickels a month. ---- :Peter: I spent our entire savings, building that fallout shelter we never get to use. :atomic explosion happens in the background, destroying the neighborhood :Brian: Why don't you just buy a TV for the weekend, watch Elvis, and then return it on Monday and say it doesn't work. :Stewie: Boy even in the fifties, you're a scumbag. ---- :Peter: I'm going to the clam. :leaves the house and an explosion happens; He enters again, now reduced to a walking skeleton :Peter: I forgot my hat. ---- :Cleveland: Late to the party over he~ere! :Donna: Sorry for being late. Some woman held up the bus, arguing with the driver about where she should sit. ---- :and Donna see Elvis on TV for the first time :Donna: outraged Elvis Presley is white!? Cleveland did you know about this? ---- :turns on the new TV and it spontaneously explodes, launching Peter and Lois across the room :Peter: What the Hell happened? :Lois: How did it malfunction? I built the TV, exactly how I was supposed to. :Peter: Uh, Lois? Where exactly was your job? :to an Al Harrington commercial :Al Harrington: Highly Dangerous Albeit Handy Radioactive Power! Highly Dangerous Albeit Handy Radioactive Power! Highly Dangerous Albeit Handy Radioactive Power! Hi, I'm Al Harrington, President and CEO of Al Harrington's Highly Dangerous Albeit Handy Radioactive Power Company! As a man in the 1950's, your primary problem is probably a pathetic position of power. Not with the woman obviously, but with technological devices. Household appliances have been disappointingly dysfunctional, despite being powered by electricity, solar panels, and slave labor. It seemed nothing could power our many new gizmos and gadgets, ellipses, until now! The mighty hand of God has granted me with the dangerously unstable radioactive explosives that were used to destroy two Asian cities in World War 2. Logically, I put two and two together and utilized these same chemicals for being put in the households of every household in The United States of America. Come on down and buy some handy dandy radioactive radios, TNT-TV, and toxic waste-bands. All perfect for your nuclear family! Route 2 in Weekapaug! ---- :Lois: I guess this is why women shouldn't work. ---- :Peter: TO THE MOON, LOIS! ---- :enters Peter's room :Stewie: Pop! Pop! Chris escaped his room to go to Woodstock! :enters Peter's room :Lois: Peter, Chris isn't in his room! :Stewie: Yeah, he went to Woodstock! :Peter: Well, where did he go? :Stewie: To Woodstock! :Lois: I don't know! :Stewie: To Woodstock! :Peter: We gotta find him! :and Lois exit Peter's room :Stewie: Why do I bother? ---- :Peter: Well, Brian. Looks like we're off to solve another mystery. :Brian: Forget it. Not my problem. :Peter: Would you do it for a Brian Snack? :takes out a box of Brian Snacks; Brian leaps out of his chair, energetically :Brian: Shoopy doopy bop! :Peter: That's my boy. :gives Brian the box of Brian Snacks and Brian drinks out of it, revealing it to actually be a flask full of alcohol; Brian shakes in enjoyment :Brian: Whoo! I'm ready! ---- :Brian: Hey, Mort. By any chance, has Chris Griffin been in here today? :Mort: Well, all of our food is still in stock, so I'm gunna say no. ---- :Peter: While we're here, Mort, I have a question. :Mort: If you're asking who John Malt is, I don't have the time. ---- :Peter: Whoa, Meg! I didn't even notice you were there. :Brian: Sparkling detective work, Peter. :Meg: Figures, I'm invisible at school to peers and parents, alike. :enters :Connie: Gag me with a spoon. You're better off being invisible. Because you're so ugly! ---- :Brian: We're trying to find Chris. Do you know where he might be? :Meg: Well, duh. He's been talking about it all week. He went to Woodstock. :Peter: Now, Meg, nobody likes a snitch. :Meg: What the Hell? You wanted that information. How am I a snitch? :Peter: Dammit, Meg! :Brady enters :Mike Brady: Excuse me, Peter, maybe I should handle this. :Meg: Mr. Brady? :Mike Brady: You know, Meg, when you tattle on someone, you're not just telling on them, you're telling on yourself, and by tattling on someone, you're really just telling them, I'm a tattle tale. Now, is that the tale, you wanna tell? :Meg: I never thought of it that way. :Connie: You've never thought anything, stupid. ---- :arrives at Woodstock in the compact car :Chris: Oh no, my dad! :Peter: offscreen Chris! :Chris: He'll be here in 10 minutes! I gotta hide! ---- :notices a tent, that sells cocaine :Brian: Uh, you check the outside, Peter. I'm gunna check the tents and sniff out some clues. ---- :day Stewie and Brian time travel to the 1960's :Stewie: Alright, Brian. Here we are. Woodstock. :Brian: Whoa, wait, is that Peter? We've gone back 60 years. How's he the same age? :Stewie: Oh, wait. We went into the future. This is the show's 16th season and we just stepped into a "we've run out of ideas episode." :Brian: Is Family Guy really gunna hit such a decline in quality? :Stewie: After 400 episodes? Yeah. Let's just go back to seasons 1 through 8 and stay there permanently. ---- :Peter: Drugs turn you into someone you're not. But you know what? We love you just how you are. That's why I'm so grateful I got here before you dropped acid or took any kind of drugs that ... you're ... you're tripping right now, aren't you? :Chris: A little. :Peter: Well, can't talk to somebody stoned if I'm sober. ---- :flips through channels, ignoring the moon landing, the debut of The Beatles, and the assassination of JFK :Peter: God, there's nothing on. :puts on [[Gilligan's Island]] :Peter: There we go. :Stewie: Ooh, Gilligans Island! :Meg: Oh, I love this episode! ---- :notices Stewie playing with a toy vacuum :Peter: Lois, why is my son playing with a vacuum like a girl? Here, play with this discus and javelin. Then you can grow up like a man, like Bruce Jenner. Maybe, you'll even end up on a box of Wheaties. :looks into the Bruce Jenner endorsed cereal box :Stewie: Didn't these use to have nuts in them? ---- :Lois: Peter, we have a problem. I caught Meg smoking marijuana in the basement with her friends. :reveals Meg, standing with the cast of That 70's Show, (sans Jackie) :Meg: It's harmless, mom. :Peter: We'll deal with you, Meg later. Right now, we need to know the parents all your little friends, here. :Eric: Mr. and Mrs. Forman. :Donna: Mr. and Mrs. Pinciotti. :Hyde: Mr. and Mrs. Hyde. :Kelso: Hey, where's Fez? :reveals the front door is open; a shot shows Fez running away :Fez: back You'll never find out my origin, you son of a bitch! ---- :Chris: Why do you even want me to go to war? It's not like I'll be any good at it. :Peter: You know what? I agree. However, of all my children, you're the most qualified. Stewie is still a baby, and Meg, though better than you at basketball, is a girl, and therefore, unable to go to war. :Meg: These gender restrictions are so misogynistic. How come men get to have all the fun, getting their brains blown out and being lucky to return home, severely injured, while women are forced to stay in the safety of their own homes, where the most of their concerns is burning their hand on the stove? :pans out, revealing a crippled war veteran, who randomly appears, sitting in the house with her :Meg: the veteran Third degree burns are painful, crippled war veteran with one leg, one eye, and half of his face melted off! ---- :returns home from the war :Peter: Welcome home, Quagmire. on Quagmire :Lois: Oh, good to see you back safely, Glenn. spits :Brian: Murderer! :Peter: Brian Hey, show some respect. :Brian: Peter Sorry, sorry. Quagmire Murderer! spits Trivia General *400th episode of the series. It's jokingly portrayed as the show's 60th anniversary. *This episode portrays Family Guy as a show that first aired on May 21st, 1956. This would mean that as of this episode's airdate, May 21st, 2017, Family Guy has been on TV for a total of 60 years. *The concept and presentation of this episode is similar to the "The Cleveland Show" episode, "Wide World of Cleveland Show", only instead of different time periods, it was with different countries. *On some networks and re-airings of this episode, a few racial jokes are cut, such as the joke about Beusuela and Donna's comment about Rosa Parks. Framing Scenes *Among the television shows featured in the background during Peter's introduction are images of Gilligan's Island, Lassie, I Dream of Jeannie, The Dick Van Dyke Show, Star Trek, I Love Lucy, The Jeffersons, The Twilight Zone, Cheers, The Lone Ranger, M*A*S*H, Happy Days, Good Times, The Brady Bunch, Three's Company, Mork & Mindy and The Munsters. **The The Twilight Zone episode is specifically that of "The Eye of the Beholder". The I Love Lucy episode is titled "Job Switching". *According to Peter's history of the show, Family Guy began as a recurring sketch and had survived nineteen cancellations, two assassination attempts and some ribbings by South Park. *In "celebrating" sixty years on the air, Peter diminishes the impact The Simpsons have had on Sunday night television, claiming that The Simpsons would later air in 1989, like it did, and blatantly copy off of them in a half-assed attempt to cash in on their success. 1950's *In the introduction, Chris is stated to be the eldest child, as opposed to Meg. *Brian's actor's name is revealed to be "Doodles Weaver". *Consuela is The Griffins' housekeeping migrant worker, and is portrayed as an African-American woman named "Beusuelah". This is a reference to the 1950's sit-com, "Beulah", which centered on a housekeeper and the family she worked for, which is now considered offensive by today's standards. Beusuelah's catchphrase is a sassy black "Mmm-mmm-mmm.", as a parody of Consuela's "No ... no ... no." *Donna Tubbs-Brown said that she and Cleveland were late to the party, because some woman held up the bus, by arguing with the bus driver over where she should sit. This was a reference to Rosa Parks, which gave some insight as to how her heroism may have inconvenienced other people. **Also, why would Cleveland and Donna need to take the bus to go across the street? *Cleveland and Donna, along with other black people dancing in a roped off section of the dance floor, separate from the white people, is a reference to the movie "Hairspray", wherein that exact thing happened and it was referred to as "Nergo Day". *Al Harrington said that atomic power was given to the world by, as he put it, "the mighty hand of God". This is lyrical waxing of the chorus of the 1946 song, "Atomic Power" by The Buchanan Brothers. 1960's *John Herbert's real name was "Roy Mitchell", before he changed it and moved three cities over to hide from the cops. *Brian is basically a parody of Scooby Doo in this timeline. *The Malt Shop is called "Who Is John Malt?", a pun on the phrase "Who Is John Galt?" from the book, Atlas Shrugged. *Peter clicks though widely separated historical moments in television history including the moon landing (1969), The Beatles appearance on The Ed Sullivan Show (1964), the assassination of President John F. Kennedy (1963), until he finds Gilligan's Island (originally 1964-1967). 1970's *The 1970's version of the show was, a parody of the theme song for "That 70's Show". The episode in question even centered around Chris and Brian getting busted for smoking marijuana in the basement, alluding to the specific episode, "'Til the Next Goodbye". **Meg's costume in the 1970's was based off of the outfit of Jackie Burkhart from That 70's Show, in reference to Jackie's actress, being Meg's voice actor, Mila Kunis. Deleted Scenes *Cleveland taking Donna to a shucking jiving dance bar. *A drawn out commercial for Raisin Bran and Peter repeatedly suggesting Lois gets him the cereal. *Peter threatening to send Lois straight to the moon and her berating him for the magnitude of the comment. *Introducing Cooper White and Bianca Till, two white actors, who played Cleveland and Donna in blackface, in the 1950's, before they got any real black actors. *Lois setting the table for Peter. *Dialogue trimming of Herbert and Mike's monologues. *Footage trimming of Peter's compact car. *A guy with a camera recording Chris, while he's high. *Dialogue trimming of Peter explaining Katelyn Jenner to Stewie. *Quagmire forgetting his bag on the plane and The Griffins needing to make him feel welcome again. *Quagmire's penis playing Creedence Clearwater's "Fortunate Son". *Quagmire telling Cleveland that he needed to listen to Bruce Springfield's "For What It's Worth". *Peter getting chased around by Don Knotts. Gallery Videos File:Peter Talks To The Audience Season 16 Ep. 16 FAMILY GUY File:The Griffin Family Survives The 50s Season 16 Ep. 16 FAMILY GUY File:The Gang Watches Old Television Season 16 Ep. 16 FAMILY GUY File:The Family Guy Theme Song Of 1969 Season 16 Ep. 16 FAMILY GUY File:Peter Scolds Chris Season 16 Ep. 16 FAMILY GUY Category:Episodes Category:Season 16 Category:Anthology Episodes Category:Parody Episodes Category:Peter Episodes Category:Lois Episodes Category:Chris Episodes Category:Quagmire Episodes Category:Milestones Category:Special Episodes Category:Fourth Wall Episodes